A Very Drunken Shizuo
by Funk Coffin
Summary: Shizuo was very drunk when he ran into Izaya late at night. oneshot. Yaoi, BL, boyxboy. ShizuoxIzaya. Shizaya.


_How is everyone? Instead of writing my usual Naruto fanfics, I feel the need to write something for a different series for once...Durarara! It's just a short and simple oneshot that I decided to write after thinking up after I watched all of the recent anime/manga. If you haven't heard of this series, I suggest you watch it, as it is probably the best anime out there right now! I have just fallen in love with the ShizuoxIzaya pairing, and felt the need to write a fic for them, as there aren't too terribly many out there...yet.  
_

_This story was rather tricky to write, due to the nature of this series. I had to think, "Does Person A actually know Person B on a personable level? Would it be sensible for Person C and Person D to actually be together in that situation?" I'm sure I made mistakes with things like that, especially knowing how most characters don't really know Shinra that well, but know that I tried my best!  
_

_I do not own the Durarara novels, anime, or anything...If I did, there would be much more Shizaya love! ;)_

_

* * *

_

"Come on, Shizuo, just this once!" Shinra begged him, "Celty would be really happy if you came, you know. Please come, for us. It's just a small thing at Russian Sushi. We have the whole thing rented out, and it would be no fun without you!"

"I would, but I was planning on going out and killing Izaya later," Shizuo said offhandedly, like it was no big deal.

Shinra laughed nervously, "Well, you can do _that _another night. But, you see, it took me a lot to convince Celty to let us hold this little gathering. It's not like we can do this some other time. Please come for Celty! Or even me, your childhood friend!"

"Fine, whatever," he finally let by.

"Oh, really? Great! Celty and I will be looking forward to it!" he babbled on, "So...er, see you tonight, say, er...around eight! Bye!"

"Later," Shizuo sighed, hanging up his phone. He looked at his clock, which read six o'clock. Leave it to Shinra to call him so last minute. More than likely, whenever Celty came home that day, he made some quick decision to have a little party with everyone. It seemed odd to him that they were meeting up at Russian Sushi, a restaurant, when Celty was unable to eat, but it was probably due to it being last minute, and how Simon is kind enough to agree to that. Still, he bet that it would just be the four of them there. A waste of time, in his opinion, but he already agreed to it. He could allow himself to go for his friend who he had known most of his life. Plus, it was unlikely that anything there could get him really upset. He wanted to be able to keep his cool. Well, except towards Izaya, of course.

...

It turned out he was right about being the only other person there. But to Shinra, it didn't seem to matter at all. He was just happy to be able to do something for Celty. She herself, however, didn't seem quite so happy. He could tell that this was going to be a long, long night.

"Ah, Shizuo!" Simon welcomed him, "You want some sushi? Our sushi is good! It's fresh, too! Russian Sushi is a great place, with no violence. Violence is bad." Being the only real guest there, he knew that it would be totally wrong for him to just up and leave. There was only one way to get through this.

"Whatever, get me some sushi," he trailed off, "Hey, do you serve alcohol here? How about some nice sake? Oh wait, this is a Russian place, right? Then go get me some Vodka, or whatever you people have here, I don't care."

"Alcohol makes people violent, and fighting starts. Fighting is bad. You are a violent person already, so alcohol is no good for you. There is no fighting at Russian Sushi."

_Damn that guy_, Shizuo thought. He felt his fists tighten up, and his jaw clenched, "Get me some Vodka, dammit, or I'm going to get _really _violent in about five seconds." Almost anyone else would be out of their mind in fear if _Heiwajima Shizuo_ talked to them like that, but Simon Brezhnev simply glared at him, ready to stop any outburst he would have.

Shinra and Celty stood up suddenly. She typed something into her cellphone, and showed it to Shinra. He nodded in agreement, took a deep breath, and said to Simon, "Um, well, this is a party, right? We don't want anyone to get upset or anything, you know? Just let Shizuo get what he wants, okay? I'll even pick up the tab! If he gets crazy due to drunkenness, er, well, you can take care of it _then_. I'm sure, Shizuo can agree with that, right?"

"Fine, fine," Simon walked off towards the counter, "But no violence." Shizuo loosened his fists and smirked. "I warn you though," Simon called, "Russian Sushi's alcohol is very strong. Don't drink too much, or you will get drunk."

"I'll take five glasses of your finest to start," Shizuo waved off to him. He noticed Shinra instinctively reach for his wallet, which was deep in the pocket of his lab coat. Shizuo didn't care, though, as he was the one who made him come, and he was the one who agreed to pay. Plus, he could always threaten to kill him if he stiffed him, and when Simon came back, he took one of the small glasses and made a toast to himself and the future death of Izaya. He drank. He sat the cup down, and took another one. Then another.

* * *

It was about midnight, and Orihara Izaya found himself wandering the dimly lit streets of Ikebukuro. Things were going very well for the infamous information broker. Like always, everything was going according to plan, and everyone was acting the way he wanted them to. He loved people, and how he could control them in such a way. Well, except for Heiwajima Shizuo, that annoying bastard of a person. Plus, he was always throwing things at him, like vending machines, guardrails, trashcans, or any other extremely heavy object that happens to be around. Not that Shizu-chan would _actually_ be able to kill him, freakishly strong or not. Every single time he'd be able to get away, whether it be due to the help of his flick-blade or sheer luck or careful planning allowing him to sneak off.

"Speak of the devil," Izaya smirked as he reached for his knife.

"Izaya-kun," Shizuo walked up towards him, about ten feet away. But why was he walking in such a way, going back an forth in a curved line?

"So, Shizu-chan," Izaya asked, with humor in his voice, "Did you get shot again? Or did you simply lift up something too heavy and broke your back?" Eventually, Shizuo managed to wobble his way up to Izaya, invading his personal space. His expression didn't change, however, and he simply readied his blade, just in case.

"Bastard, I-I'm gonna kill y-you, you know. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am! I'm gonna smash that face of yours in. I'm going to beat the crap out of y-y-you! Izaaaaya-kuuun. Hahaha!"

"Ah, so you're drunk?" Izaya stepped back. He managed to keep his voice level, but part of him became rather cautious. He'd never really seen Shizuo nearly this drunk before. For all he knew, his strength could increase ten fold with a bit of liquor in him. Shizuo, however, just kept laughing, as if he'd said something hilarious, then switched to hiccuping. _Ah well, nevermind, _he thought, letting his guard down, _He's way to drunk to be of any danger. How careless of him. I could easily kill him right now. _He looked him in the face for a moment. Then, a perfect plan aroused in his mind.

He walked back up to him, reaching up and grabbing his shirt collar. "So, Shizu-chan, you're going to kill me, eh? If that were really the case, then shouldn't you, being you, have already thrown something at me? Or at least done _something _to injure me. How could you let me get this advantage?" With his free hand, he switched open his blade and held it to his neck.

"You're not gonna kill me," Shizuo laughed.

"You're right," Izaya let the blade fall on the ground, "You think I would stoop so low as to kill you they way you are now? But do you want to know what I _am _going to do? I'll tell y-No, I'll _show _you." He streached his neck up, and forced Shizuo's down, so that they were eye-level. He hesitated for a moment, then turned his head slightly, and softly kissed him. After a few moments, Shizuo pushed him off of him.

"What the fuck was that?" Shizuo yelled, almost sounding sober. Izaya let out a small chuckle, and came close to him once more, wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you know you liked that a lot. I know that you secretly desire me," he said in a very seducing voice. He let one arm slide down, and go under his shirt, then up his back, and the other went to the back of his neck, twirling his blond hair. He waited for a moment to see how Shizuo would react. He was stiff at first, but then loosened up, and eventually put his arms around him, accepting the embrace. Perfect.

"I-I," Shizuo started to say, unable to find the right words.

"Shh," Izaya let go of him, looking him straight into his bloodshot eyes, "No need to talk, right now. Just take me to your apartment, and we can..._work things out_ there."

"Oh, okay," Shizuo managed to cough out. He stumbled, but Izaya managed to straighten him up and help him walk back to his place.

* * *

Very early the next morning, Shizuo, awoke slightly, but still half asleep, feeling like shit. It felt like there was a ten pound bag of sand on top his head. However, he managed to feel another weight against his bare chest. He could tell that he was in his own bed, probably naked, but what was this round thing on him? What was his hand on? Then he remembered. It was Izaya's sleeping head on him, and his hand was resting on his bare back. He slid his other arm down and gently stroked his hair. He smiled as he fell back asleep.

He dreamed of what happened last night. He dreamed of Izaya, how he was underneath him. How he looked up at him with a wicked gaze. Then, in return, he stroked his warm, soft cheek, not breaking eye contact. He remembered kissing him. First softly on his lips, then more passionately, their tongues meeting and carefully playing with each other. Then he kissed all over him. On his forehead, a lot on his neck, down his chest, his thigh, and in areas he'd never expect. Finally, he remembered the climax, when they came together. It was amazing for him. He loved it. He loved him.

_Izaya_, he thought, _Izaya, Izaya..._He felt himself smile. _Oh, Izaya...To think that you are the person that I want to kill the most._

Wait. _Izaya? _His eyes flew open, breaking the dream. He sat up fast, ignoring his throbbing headache, and ignoring the fact that his eyes burned due to light sensitivity. _No, no, it had to be a bad dream!_ he thought frantically. He looked around. Izaya wasn't there. There was no trace of him to be found.

Still.

_No, no, It _had _to be a dream, _he got up. He realized that he wasn't in fact wearing anything, and that yesterday's clothing was thrown all across the floor. But then, all of last night was rather sketcy, so it may have just been the alcohol that made him strip himself or something. "Damn that Russian Sushi, for screwing with my head," he grumbled to himself as he pulled on his boxers. He stretched, then groggily walked to his refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of milk, and set it on the table. His noticed a piece of paper there. He wasn't sure what it was from, so he picked it up to read it, just in case.

It read:

_Shizu-chan:_

_Thanks letting me stay over last night. The sex could have been better, but hey, you were really drunk, right? But mainly, thanks for giving me all of the much needed information I was looking for! Have fun with that hangover!_

_Love, Izaya_

...

Izaya waited, hiding about a block away from Shizuo's building. He wanted to hear his reaction when he woke up and read the note and everything. He had a feeling that it was going to be very intertaining.

"IZAAAAAYAAA-KUUUUN! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" he heard, "YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Then he heard a crash. Knowing him, he probably chucked the refrigerator at the note.

Izaya stood up, smirked, and walked away, heading back to his own place. "I love you too, you bastard," he said under his breath.

* * *

_There you go! _

_ Honestly, could you picture their relationship any other way? It's either got to be hate sex or drunkenness for them to actually come together, and it would only last a little bit at a time. I could never really picture any fluff in their relationship, unless you want to get ooc. But still, this is my OTP, from any series. I'm a sucker for the love-hate relationships! ^^_

_Review please? It would make me very happy!  
_


End file.
